Un angel para mi
by Tony Blades
Summary: Otaru tiene un primo, el problema es que este sufre por la perdida de un ser querido, en su busqueda de venganza hallara el alivio de sus heridas LimeXOC
1. Un Invitado

_**LIMA LIMON**_

**_CAPITULO 1: UN INVITADO_**

_OTARUUUUUUU…!-_Lima chillo como locomotora-_ZARZAMORA ESTA MOLESTANDO DE NUEVOO…_

_NO ES VERDAD-_Chillo la marioneta pelirroja-_LO QUE PASA ES QUE ERES UNA LLORONA_

_Ya chicas calmense - _Otaru hizo acto de presencia y calmo los humos

_Mi señor Otaru, ya esta lista la cena-_pronuncio Cereza con suavidad

_Bien chicas, no quiero que hagan de las suyas esta noche-_advirtio Otaru muy serio

_¿Viene alguien?-_pregunto la inocente Lima

_Si, invite a un primo a quedarse aquí, no tiene lugar donde quedarse en este pueblo así que estará con nosotros-_respondió Otaru-_a propósito voy a recogerlo¿quien me acompaña?_

_¡YO!-_Las tres se abalanzaron sobre el joven dejandolo semiinconsciente

_Creo que iré con Lima-_balbuceo Otaru en su estado de inconciencia

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_¿Y como se llama tu primo Otaru?-_pregunto Lima mientras iban caminando hacia un templo antiguo, el cual iba a ser el punto de encuentro

_Se llama Shane, y Lima, hazme un favor-_le dijo el-_ en serio, portense bien, no me hagan pasar malos ratos_

_Sip Otaru-_respondió Lima con una sonrisota

Llegaron al templo y encontraron a un joven de la misma estatura de Otaru, solo que este tenia ojos cafés y cabello corto de color castaño con un flequillo rebelde que contrastaba bien con su piel bronceada y bien cuidada figura, estaba apoyado sobre una columna como esperando a alguien

_SHANE-_grito Otaru

El aludido giro su cabeza encontrandose con el joven al que estaba esperando, sonrió y acerco a los presentes

_Hola primo, muy puntual ¿eh?-_dijo Shane

_Tu me conoces-_dijo el-_a proposito, te presento a alguien_

_Vaya Otaru, es muy bonita-_dijo Shane sonriendole a la marioneta quien se ruborizo

_Su nombre es Lima-_presento Otaru-_y si tienes razon es muy bonita_

_Vaya pero que cosas dicen-_Lima ya no sabia donde meter la cara, parecía un semáforo

_Bueno esta empezando a hacer frio-_aviso Otaru

_Esto no me gusta, va a ser una tormenta de Plasma muy fuerte-_dijo Shane muy serio

_Vámonos a casa¿si?-_pidio Lima, los varones asintieron y caminaron lo mas rápido que les daba sus piernas

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Vaya Otaru, llegaste-_Zarzamora estaba seria, no le gusto que Otaru no la hubiera elegido a ella para salir

_¡MI SEÑOR OTARU!-_Cereza hizo acto de presencia-_¿Esta usted bien¿No se mojo¿No tiene frio¿Tiene fiebre?..._

_Cereza, por favor una pregunta a la vez-_Otaru movia sus manos como evitando que la marioneta le examinara

_¿Así siempre es?-_le pregunto Shane a Lima con una gota en la cabeza

_A veces se pone peor-_le respondió la aludida con otra gota en la cabeza-_Pero supongo que es porque nos quiere a todos_

_Entiendo-_respondio Shane-_Otaru tiene suerte de tenerlas a ustedes_

Lima no pudo evitar sentir un quiebre en la voz de Shane pero no dijo nada simplemente se le quedo mirando por largo rato

_¡BUENO BASTA!-_Zarzamora había dado un golpe con su pie para tener la atención de todos-_Vamos a comer, tengo hambre_

_Este…Cerecita-_Otaru ya le tenia las manos sujetas-_creo que Zarzamora tiene razon, vamos a cenar, yo te ayudo a servir_

Cereza acepto y todos tomaron lugares en la mesa, Lima presento a Shane con Zarzamora, a quien le parecio muy curioso el joven, pero no dijo nada, simplemente lo saludo y espero su cena, Lima le explico que siempre se pone así cuando Otaru no le dice a ella para salir pero que ya se le pasara

Al rato Cereza y Otaru trajeron los platos en la mesa y sirvieron la cena

_Vaya Cereza, cocinas muy bien-_le alabo Shane quien comia con gusto

_Gracias-_respondió la sonrojada marioneta

_Y bien primo ¿que te trae, aun no nos has dicho-_pregunto con curiosidad Otaru

_Bueno, hace algún tiempo recibi una carta de Lorelei, que pedia mi presencia en su castillo mañana-_respondió el aludido

_¿Conoces a Lorelei?-_pregunto sorprendida la inocente Lima

_Si, una vez le salve la vida-_dijo el sorbiendo algo se su bebida-_en una tormenta de Plasma no hace mucho, esa vez casi le parte un rayo y solo le saque del punto de impacto_

_Vaya, si me lo conto una vez-_intervino Otaru-_pero nunca se me paso por la cabeza que fueras tu_

_Si, bueno le ayude con un par de cosas en su castillo-_siguio Shane con su relato-_Me pidio que me quedara, pero tu sabes bien que no me gusta estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo_

_¿Ni aunque fuera un palacio?-_pregunto Cereza

_No, me gusta viajar por el mundo, conocer otros lugares, gente nueva-_respondió el castaño-_esa siempre ha sido mi vida_

_Te entiendo, mi amigo-_Zarzamora intervino-_es bueno viajar por el mundo, pero siempre es mejor estar con la gente que aprecias_

Otaru se mordio el labio inferior y Shane solo miro su plato vacio apenado

_Me van a perdonar pero estoy muy exhausto-_el castaño dijo esto con un tono apesadumbrado

_Esto…, yo te llevo a tu habitación-_se ofrecio Otaru y ambos subieron las escaleras

_¿Porque me miran así?-_dijo Zarzamora al sentir las miradas de las otras marionetas-_yo no tengo la culpa que se haya ido_

Lima se levanto de la mesa y subió las escaleras mientras Cereza recogia los platos y Zarzamora salio de la casa a "tomar aire"

Lima estaba recorriendo los pasillos y escucho sollozos

_Vamos Shane controlate-_era la voz de Otaru

_No puedo, no puedo-_esa voz era del chico nuevo pero entrecortadamente-_pensé que lo había superado¿que rayos pasa?_

_Mira, su muerte nos golpeo a todos-_trato de calmarlo-_pero ya superalo_

_Es que no puedo Otaru-_dijo el-_Estamos hablando de **MI MADRE**_

Lima abrió sus ojos lo mas que ella pudo

_Mi madre tampoco esta viva-_Otaru le estaba sacuediendo para hacerlo entrar en razon-_pero ya se que puedo vivir sin aferrarme tanto a su recuerdo_

_Te recuerdo que con tu madre no viviste tanto tiempo y lo mío es otro caso-_dijo Shane furioso-_a mi me la quitaron cuando era solo un niño ¿entiendes¿que sentirias al ver y tocar el cadáver de tu madre?_

Eso Otaru si no se lo esperaba, eso era muy cruel,Lima se llevo las manos al pecho sintiendo pena por ese joven

_Cuando encuentre al maldito que la mato-_dijo el apretando sus puños hasta sacarse sangre

_Shane, descansa por favor-_Pidio el joven dueño de la casa al ver como se alteraba su primo

_Si, lamento los problemas-_Shane ya estaba mas tranquilo y relajo sus sentimientos adversos

_¿Quieres que llame a Cereza para que te atienda?-_pregunto el moreno al ver la herida de su pariente

_Dejalo así, he vivido con peores heridas-_dijo el aludido mirándolo con sus ojos de rocío producto de sus sufrimientos

Lima al escuchar los paso de Otaru hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, el joven ni reparo en ella cuando paso, estaba mas preocupado por Shane, decidió acompañarlo a lo de Lorelei mañana temprano, en cuanto a la marioneta, una vez que Otaru se marcho a su cuarto vio que el joven Shane estaba entrando a su habitación que era al costado de la de ella

_Tengo que admitir que se me parte el alma al ver a la gente sufrir de esa forma-_susurro Lima mientras entraba a su habitación

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el frio suelo, muchas ideas vagaban por su mente: dolor, venganza, honor y ahora estaba apreciendo una nueva¿amor?

El joven se levanto cansadamente, mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuerpo muy bien cuidado por los rigidos entrenamientos a lo que estaba acostumbrado, esta noche como todas la demás, se daba una hora de entrenamiento, lo hacia sin ropa puesto que así se sentia con mas libertad de movimiento, aquellos fluidos que emanaba de cada poro de su cuerpo le daba a este un brillo provocativo a la vista de cualquier fémina, y la cruz que colgaba de su cuello, había adquirido un brillo especial esta noche

_Madre, te prometo que el que te hizo esa aberración no quedara impune-_dijo Shane sujetando su cruz con su mano herida, mientras veia por la ventana el tranquilo y durmiente pueblo con una mirada vacia

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Su dócil cabello siempre fue facil de manejar, azulado como el mar, siempre le gustaba peinarse antes de dormir, Cereza siempre le dijo que tenia un bonito cabello que daria envidia a cualquier chica

Cada pasada de peine era un pensamiento para el joven castaño, ella creia que mientras mas pensamientos buenos tenga de una persona esta olvidaria su sufrimiento, siempre le había resultado y este caso no será la excepción

Aun le dolía ver en esos ojos una profunda tristeza, y no solo eso, sino odio e indignación, ella nunca había experimentado eso antes; decidió ayudarle al joven en lo que ella estee a su alcance

_Shane, ojala pudiera hacer que dejes de sufrir como hace un rato-_se dijo ella mientras se colocaba una malla en su cabello y se lanzo a dormir en su futon que siempre estaba con un hermoso perfume de rosas

CONTINUARA…

¿Que tal, bien o mal, un review me vendria bien


	2. El Primer Encuentro

**_CAPITULO 2: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO_**

Como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, Otaru, Shane, Lima, Cereza y Zarzamora estaban caminando con rumbo al castillo de Lorelei, los cinco estaban muy curiosos con respecto al encargo que quería que Shane hiciera para Lorelei, una vez que llegaron se identificaron con los guardias e inmediatamente fueron trasladados al laboratorio, donde la chica estaba trabajando, ella los recibio con una sonrisa

_Hola Shane, no sabia que venias con Otaru-_Dijo Lorelei con sorpresa

_El es mi primo, se de su bien merecida fama aquí en Japaness-_fue la respuesta del castaño mirando al heroe

_¡Ah! Vaya, te iba a llamar Otaru mas adelante, pero creo que tu también nos puedes ayudar-_dijo la chica tomando mirada seria

_¿De que se trata ahora Lorelei?-_pregunto Otaru curioso

_Combinare lo que te iba a decir a ti y a tu primo-_dijo ella a Otaru-_Bien, hace una semana que hemos hecho un gran descubrimiento, se trata de poder extraer la información del circuito virgen y del banco de recuerdos de un marioneta e implantarlo en uno de los clones femeninos que estoy preparando_

_Eso es genial-_dijo Lima

_Si, pero eso no es lo malo, tres dias atrás nos vino a atacar un hombre misterioso el cual ha podido traspasar las defensas del castillo y quiso sabotear la maquina, lo bueno es que no cumplio su objetivo, pero a cambio tomo varias vidas de los guardias, ninguno pudo hacerle frente-_continuo la chica evidenciando su tristeza

_Sabes como es el sujeto físicamente-_interreumpio la marioneta pelirroja

_No, tenia un antifaz y estaba vestido de negro, lo único que se es que podía moverse de un lugar a otro en unos segundos y quedarse estampado en la pared el tiempo que quisiera-_respondió Lorelei con una mano en la barbilla

_Ninja-_dijo Shane-_Solo un ninja tiene esos atributos_

_Podría ser de tu escuela-_Pregunto Otaru

_Probablemente, aunque mi escuela no fue la única en Japaness, de hecho hay dos-_respondió el aludido

_¿Debo suponer que tu conoces las tecnicas de ese sujeto?-_Pregunto Zarzamora arqueando una ceja

_Si, lo que describe Lorelei es el 10 por ciento de las habilidades de un guerrero Ninjitsu, solo este arte marcial tiene estas hablidades-_Respondió Shane

_El favor que te pedia era que me resguardaras el proyecto-_pidio Lorelei-_Ya ha dado muchas muertes aquí y tengo el presentimiento que tu lo puedes detener_

_Nosotras también ayudaremos¿no es así?-_dijo Lima a sus dos compañeras quienes asintieron

_Yo también ayudare-_Otaru se puso serio-_Lo detendremos pase lo que pase_

_Gracias, en serio-_agradeció la joven-_y disculpen por abusar de la amabilidad de ustedes_

_No hay problema-_respondió Cereza con una sonrisa

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Era ya bien entrada la noche y Shane y Otaru estaban de guardia, estaban acostados sobre el pasto del jardin central (NA: Obviamente a prudente distancia) y estaban contemplando las estrellas

_Oye Otaru-_Shane le hablo a su primo-¿_Sabes una cosa?_

_¿De que se trata?-_pregunto el aludido

_Hay algo de esa chica, Lima, que tiene algo que…-_decía el castaño pero fue interrumpida

_¿Te atrae?-_pregunto Otaru de frente

_Bueno, yo pensaba que era solo es una atracción ligera, como cuando conoces a alguien-_respondió el joven-_pero ni con Cereza ni Zarzamora tengo esta misma atracción_

_Eso es facil de contestar-_dijo el heroe-_estas enamorandote de Lima_

_¿Tu crees?-_pregunto Shane sin dejar de ver las estrellas-_es decir¿que un humano como tu y yo…?_

_No soy quien para cuestionar eso-_interrumpio Otaru-_pero te digo algo, me sorprende que hasta ahora no las hayas tratado como maquinas_

_Es que no son simples maquinas-_dijo el recien llegado

_Desde luego que no lo son, Shane-_ fue la respuesta de Otaru-_Son chicas, como tu bien te refieriste a Lima, tienen sentimientos_

_Otaru, se que no debo preguntar esto, pero… ¿una marioneta, acaso no se enamora del primer ser humano que ve?-_Pregunto Shane

_Tu lo has dicho, una marioneta-_respondió el aludido y luego se volteo y le sonrio-_¿Acaso has visto a alguna desde que llegaste?_

_Creo que no-_respondió el joven castaño con una sonrisa

_Si de veras te gusta, diselo-_le dijo Otaru-_pero solo si de veras te gusta, además Lorelei dice que puede volverse una chica de carne y hueso como nosotros; te aseguro que ahí ya no tendras mas dudas_

_Gracias primo-_dijo Shane con una sonrisa

Ambos se quedaron callados por un buen rato hasta que…

_¿Oiste eso?-_pregunto Shane

_Si, viene del techo-_respondió Otaru

Los jovenesse levantaron rapidamente y entre grandes saltos llegaron al techo, donde vieron a un sujeto vestido de negro cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz y una mascarilla que le cubría la boca, Otaru y Shane sacaron su armas que eran del mismo tipo: Sable Variable ligero, sin embargo el intruso no se inmuto y con una espada se les acerco a gran velocidad golpeandolos a ambos y estrellandolos con el suelo

_Pensé que Lorelei iba a poner mejores defensas-_dijo el avanzando hacia una puerta que llevaba al interior del castillo

El intruso de pronto sintió que sus piernas se detuvieron en seco, bajo la mirada y sus piernas estaban congeladas

_Que diablos-_volteo la mirada y vio que Shane tenia su sable clavado en el piso y de este salia un aire frio-_debi adivinarlo, Hyouretsuzan_

El sujeto alzo la mirada y vio un gran sable que le caia desde los aires

_Eso es un Rakukojin-_Dijo el empuñando su arma-_ten esto ¡Ryuenjin!_

Su arma se hizo de fuego y rápidamente salto levantando su espada, se libero de su prision de hielo y bloqueo el ataque de Otaru sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes, el heroe de Japaness hizo una pirueta en el aire para no salir lastimado del fuerte ataque

_!Raijingeki!-_con apuntarle a su oponente, el sable de Otaru empezó a emitir descargas electricas que el intruso bloqueo con su espada

_Es difícil-_atino a decir Shane-_su arma es muy fuerte y sus reflejos son muy buenos_

_Ya me di cuenta de eso-_respondió Otaru

_Debo admitir que los subestime caballeros-_aplaudio el intruso-_Sin embargo, ya los venci_

_¿A que te refieres?-_pregunto Shane, en ese momento cayo al suelo y escupio sangre, Otaru igual, ambos se dieron cuenta tarde que tenían varias heridas de corte en varias partes de su cuerpo

_Soul Body-_dijo el extraño avanazando hacia ellos mirandolos con superioridad, con solo un tronar de dedos, varias copias fieles de el aparecieron y después de soltar una carcajada desaparecieron

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-_se pregunto el joven del crucifijo desplomandose-_Soul Body es una tecnica muy predecible, te hubieramos visto_

_No se dieron cuenta porque tu me tenias congelando de las piernas-_respondió tranquilamente-_y el otro estaba en los aires_

_¡DIABLOS!-_maldijo Shane

_¡Arg!-_Otaru solto un gruñido de dolor-_Esas malditas copias fueron las que nos hirieron, fueron tan rapidas que ni lo sentimos_

El sujeto había sacado unas estrellas plateadas y amenazo a ambos jóvenes con ellas

_Bueno, fue un placer-_dijo el con satisfacción-_ahora si me disculpan, no debo dejar testigos de mi trabajo._

Cuando el intruso quiso lanzarles el golpe final, oyó sonidos de bala, guardo sus filosos proyectiles y movio su espada cual aspas de molino a gran velocidad para bloquear los pequeños proyectiles y retrocedio

_Mierda, vienen refuerzos-_dijo el y luego volteo a ver a los jóvenes-_nos volveremos a ver_

El intruso huyo y los guardias hicieron alto al fuego, después llegaron Lima, Cereza, Zarzamora, Marina y Lorelei al techo

_Marina¿como se encuentran?-_pregunto la dueña del castillo

_Mal heridos, deben ser atendidos ahora-_fue la respuesta de la marioneta

_Mi señor Otaru-_susurro Cereza mientras levantaba al joven

_Shane¿estas bien?-_pregunto Lima mientras levantaba al nombrado

Obviamente sus preguntas no obtuvieron respuesta puesto que ambos jóvenes perdieron el conocimiento

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Mientras tanto en las ruinas de un castillo, en los limites de Japaness, una sombra entro dentro de estas y una vez dentro, hizo una reverencia

_Mi señor, usted perdone pero no me esperaba a Otaru Kamiya en el castillo_

_Lorelei quiere defenderse y ha levantado uno de sus pilares_

_Hay otro mas que su tecnica de pelea es de su mismo nivel_

_Interesante¿que sugieres?_

_No podre solo ahora, si los venci, fue por suerte, la misma que no creo tener en el proximo encuentro_

_No subestimas a tu rivales¿no?_

_Mi Lord, solo hablo con la verdad_

_Bien, supongo que tendremos que modificar nuestro plan_

_¿Que hacemos con el invento de Lorelei?_

_Lo he estado pensando, y creo que ese instrumento nos será util_

_¿A que se refiere, mi lord?_

_Si las marionetas pueden convertirse en humanos¿que crees que haran con su cuerpo mecanico?_

_Hm, buen punto_

_Nadie sospechara del movimiento que hagamos, dejaras de atacar, a cambio te cedo tu libertad por un tiempo para que te entrenes mejor y puedas vencer a esos dos estorbos, yo te llamare_

_Como usted ordene_

La sombra se incorporo y desaparecio por donde entro, dos puntos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad

_A propósito¿Qué nombre le pondré a mi negocio?_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Al día siguiente, un joven abria sus ojos lentamente, se llevo una mano al pecho como buscando algo y sintió un objeto metalico con su tacto, suspiro de alivio y se sentó en la cama en donde se recostaba, se froto la sien con las manos mientras con la vista recorria el sitio donde se encontraba y recordaba la batalla que sostuvo horas antes

_No se porque pero presiento que sus ojos se me hacen conocidos_

_CONTINUARA_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: NUEVA PRESENTACIÓN**_

Hola de nuevo, disculpen pero ¿este fic me esta saliendo bien o no, no se molesten es que no se si deba continuarlo o no

Bien, me he enterado que esta prohibido responder a los reviews, me parece obviamente una injusticia, pero bueno ya se esta poniendo acción en eso


End file.
